


Mistletoe

by amethyst__angel (crystallized)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/amethyst__angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is supposed to be a time for love, for friendship, for presents and accidentally walking under the mistletoe with your best-friend-since-forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December/Christmas challenges at the Panic slash communities in December 2006.

Christmas is supposed to be a time for love, for friendship, for presents and accidentally walking under the mistletoe with your best-friend-since-forever…yeah, and then you have to kiss, but either you laugh about it and make it out to be a joke, and say that the reason your face was flushed when he pulled away was that you were thinking he was a girl…or you end up together in a twist of fate and have amazing and wild sex.

There must be a good reason why there's mistletoe hanging from every available spot in Jon Walker's apartment…but Ryan Ross hasn't figured it out yet. Because Jon's huge grin when he walks in right beside Spencer isn't a clue enough. Nor was the fact that Jon waits for Brendon under mistletoe, and acted shocked when Brendon points out the plant. Ryan can even manage to not notice the way Brendon and Jon kiss each time, like animals waiting to devour each other, and he certainly doesn't see Jon's eyes flick between Ryan and Spencer, and then to Brendon, a question never asked. Ryan doesn't see anything.

Spencer sees a lot, he has to, from his position behind the entire band. He sees the way Jon wishes than Bren would flirt with him on stage, and not Ryan. He sees the crowd roaring when Bren does flirt with Ryan, and he sees Zack on the side every now and then, sharing a look of sympathy with the bassist. What he doesn't see is the few times that Jon looks back at him with sympathy, as if he knows something Spencer doesn't. Nor does Spencer see Ryan's eyes begging with him to get Brendon to go away…as if there was something Spencer could do about it.

No, it's Jon who sees all of this. For a drummer, Jon often remarked, Spencer is incredibly unobservant. Jon remembers touring with Fall Out Boy, when he was still part of The Academy Is…he remembers late nights with Andy, laughing about the failure waiting to happen between William and Pete, and the hopeless looks that Mike and Patrick would send to their doomed beloved. He remembers meeting Panic! for the first time, and seeing Brent, already so separated from the others. Jon remembers, and that is why he knows just how to get Brendon to want him desperately, and that is why he knows that Ryan and Spencer belong together. Jon laughs, doubting that Brent had been as brilliant a matchmaker. He kisses Brendon again, right in the center of the room this time, and he knows he's won.

Brendon is breathing heavily when he finds the strength to pull away from Jon's kiss. Brendon had thought he had been with the masters, after all, Pete Wentz is supposedly God in bed…but Pete's kisses could never compare to whatever this animal thing was that Jon Walker provokes in him. Brendon forgets his half-formed crush on Ryan when Jon kisses him, and marvels at how he's ever survived Christmas without Jon. When Jon tells him about his Master Plan, it suddenly makes sense to Brendon, and he sees, through Jon's eyes, the way Ryan and Spencer were meant to fit together, and he agrees to help Jon, without knowing what he's getting into. So the mistletoe slowly begins to appear everywhere else in the place, while Spencer and Ryan talk in the room, oblivious of the fact that their bassist and vocalist are completely in lust with each other now, and plotting their demise.

Ryan smiles at Spencer as they talk, about life, about meaningless things, about their families (who wish they would come home to Vegas for Christmas, and not stay holed up in Chicago with Jon), about Jon, because this is their first Christmas with Jon around and it's wonderful, so much different than last year. Last year had been just after they'd released their full album, and they were nervous, scared, children really. Spence and Ryan have been best friends since before they can remember, and this isn't their first Christmas spent together – more like their tenth. Spencer is Ryan's best friend, his confidante, and yet he can't tell Spencer everything. Ryan doesn't tell Spencer about the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that appears when Spencer smiles, or the electricity straight to his heart when Spencer mocks Brendon's onstage antics. Ryan wants to tell him…but he doesn't. Ryan is scared…but everyone knows that. It's why he still writes 'girl' in his lyrics, and why he still needs Brendon to sing them.

Spencer is the one who notices the mistletoe. He's the one who points it out to Ryan when they walk side-by-side through the entrance to the kitchen, and he's the one who takes the initiative. He's nervous, of course, because if he fucks up here, Ryan might never speak to him again, and for all that he isn't as practiced as Ryan, he's the one who slides his tongue against Ryan's lips, begging them to part and let him in, and when Ryan does leave him a small place to advance, Spencer moves quick, hungrily, and suddenly Ryan is leaning backwards on the kitchen table and Spencer's hands are under his shirt, breathy whispers of heartache against his lips, and Spencer can barely hold on to his thoughts anymore because Ryan's body is squirming beneath his, begging, pleading, moaning like the cheap slut so many think he is, but Spencer knows those sounds are for his ears only, and their hips roll against each other and fuck, it's Ryan, and Spencer needs more.

Jon grins, and pokes Brendon in the ribs as Spencer and Ryan, still attached at the lips, make their way into the room that Spencer is meant to be sharing with Jon. Jon shrugs, not caring all that much, and captures Brendon's lips with his own. Jon isn't needy or young like Ryan; he's precisely the opposite, and he knows this is why he captivates boys like Brendon, who grow up harboring crushes on boys in eyeliner and girls jeans and end up in bed with a boy like Jon, make-up-less, scruffy, with enough meat on his bones to actually live. Jon smirks against Brendon's lips, a knowing grin, that he will always be the one just by being different. Something in him thinks Brendon may just be the last.

Brendon is dying. He wants Jon right now, and isn't used to instantly getting whatever he wants. He wraps his arms around Jon and pulls towards the room that he shares with Ryan. Jon is bigger than Brendon, but gets the hint, and grabs Brendon's hand and runs with him. There's no mistletoe in the room, but Brendon doesn't notice. There's snow falling softly, and it would be visible through the window if either would take a moment to look. Brendon would probably be excited, because it's never snowed on Christmas for him before. He's excited anyway, for a different reason, and Jon doesn't stop kissing him, and Brendon is sure that Jon Walker has made this their best Christmas ever.


End file.
